Trust Me
Первый эндинг Durarara!!. Показывается с 1 по 12 серии. Японский I really wanna be with you I really wanna really wanna be with you Сoz you my love (love), you my shine (shine) Your my dear, so trust me trust me, trust me, yeah I'm here そばにいるから Call me 僕がいるから Trust me もう何も恐れないで My dear 見えない糸で Trust me 繋がっているから ただ感じていて このぬくもり ちゃんと聞こえている　君の心の声 小さな不安さえ僕が摘み取ってあげる 何度も伝えたい　君は一人じゃない 変わることのない愛はきっとここにある 泣いてみればいい　頼ってみればいい そのすべてを受け止めると決めた I'm here どこにいたって Call me 一つになれる Trust me この想いほどけないから My dear 抱えた荷物 Trust me 降ろしてみればいい そう君のために僕がいるんだ どれほどの悲しみ君は隠してたの？ どれほどの想いを胸に閉じ込めてきたの？ 痛みとひきかえに手に入れた強さを いつか優しさへ君は変えてゆけるはず 奪われたって　壊されたって 大事なのは君らしくいること I'm here たとえ世界が Call me 終わるとしても Trust me 繋ぐ手を離さないから My dear 偽りのない Trust me 未来へ歩き出そう そう君のために僕がいるんだ I'm here そばにいるから Call me 僕がいるから Trust me もう何も恐れないで My dear 見えない糸で Trust me 繋がっているから ただ感じていて このぬくもり いつまでもそばにいる forever 煮詰まっても離れない never ever 君がいれば whatever you do ねえ僕に教えて whatever you say (oh!!) 辛いことあればすべて飲み込み もしそれでも無理ならば call me call me You're my love, you're my shine, you're my dear 世界敵に回しても trust me 泣いてみればいい　頼ってみればいい そのすべてを受け止めると決めた I'm here どこにいたって Call me 一つになれる Trust me この想いほどけないから My dear 抱えた荷物 Trust me 降ろしてみればいい そう君のために僕がいるんだ I'm here そばにいるから Call me 僕がいるから Trust me もう何も恐れないで My dear 見えない糸で Trust me 繋がっているから ただ感じていて このぬくもり With me もう離れないで Give me 心を開いて Feel me すべてを伝えて Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah With me 言葉はいらない Give me 見つめ合えばいい Feel me すべてを預けて Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah Ромадзи I really wanna be with you I really wanna really wanna be with you coz you my love (love), you my shine (shine) your my dear, so trust me trust me, trust me, yeah Im here, soba ni iru kara Call me, boku ga iru kara Trust me, mou nani mou osorenaide My dear, mienai itou de Trust me, tsunagatte iru kara Tada kanjitte iite kono nukumori Chanto kikoette iru Kimi no kokoro no koe Chiisa na fuan sae Boku ga tsumitotte ageru Nandomo tsutaetai Kimi wa hitori ja nai Kawaru koto mou nai Ai wa kitto koko ni aru Naitte mireba ii Tayotte mireba ii Sono subete wo uketomeru to kimeta Im here, koko ni itatte Call me, hitotsu ni nareru Trust me, kono omoi hodokenai kara My dear, kakaeta nimutsu Trust me, oroshite mireba ii Sou kimi no tame ni boku ga irunda I really wanna be with you Trust me, trust me, trust me, yeah! Dorehodo no kanashimi Kimi wa kakushiteta no Dorehodo no omoi wo Mune ni tojikomete kita no Itami to hikikae ni Te ni ireta tsuyosa wo Itsuka yasashi sae Kimi wa kaete yukeru hazu Ubawaretatte Kowasaretatte Daijina no wa Kimi rashiku iru koto Im here, tattoe sekai ga Call me, owaru toshite mou Trust me, tsunagu te wo hanasanai kara My dear, itsuwari no nai Trust me, mirai he arukidasou Sou kimi no tame ni boku ga irunda Im here, soba ni iru kara Call me, boku ga iru kara Trust me, mou nani mou osorenaide My dear, mienai itou de Trust me, tsunagatte iru kara Tada kanjitte iite kono nukumori Itsumade mou soba iru FOREVER Itsumade mou hanare nai NEVER EVER Kimi ga IN LOVE WHATEVER YOU DO Ne, boku ni oshiete WHATEVER YOU SAY Tsurai koto are ba subete norikomi Moushi soredemo muri nara ba CALL ME CALL ME You my love, you my shine, you my dear Sekai teki ni mawashite mo TRUST IN ME Naitte mireba ii Tayotte mireba ii Sono subete wo uketomeru to kimeta Im here, koko ni itatte Call me, hitotsu ni nareru Trust me, kono omoi hodokenai kara My dear, kakaeta nimutsu Trust me, oroshite mireba ii Sou kimi no tame ni boku ga irunda Im here, soba ni iru kara Call me, boku ga iru kara Trust me, mou nani mou osorenaide My dear, mienai itou de Trust me, tsunagatte iru kara Tada kanjitte iite kono nukumori With me, mou hanarenaide Give me, kokoro wo hiraide Send me, subete wo tsutaite Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah With me, kotoba wa iranai Give me, mitsume aeba ii Send me, subete wo azukete yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah Русский (короткий) Верь мне... верь мне... верь мне... Очень быть с тобой хочу. Верь мне... верь мне... верь мне... Да! Я здесь – только для тебя. Скажи – буду ближе я. Верь мне – не бойся ничего, и всё плохое вмиг ушло. Слеза – соединит двоих она. Верь мне – то притяжения магия. Рук почувствуй тепло, что ласкают тебя. Без слов тебя я понимаю – биенье сердца ощущаю, Любовь останется с нами – так уготовано давно небесами. Пусть слёзы будут литься, ты можешь мне открыться, Давно решилось для меня одно: твои печали я делить готов. Я здесь – только для тебя. Скажи – будем вместе, ты и я. Верь мне – чувства зазвучат внутри и не изменятся они. Слеза – да пускай бежит она. Верь мне – хранит воспоминания душа. Единственной ради живу для тебя. Я здесь – только для тебя. Скажи – буду ближе я. Верь мне – не бойся ничего, и всё плохое вмиг ушло. Слеза – соединит двоих она. Верь мне – то притяжения магия. Рук почувствуй тепло, что ласкают тебя